5000 Years
by Phoebe Miller
Summary: Steve and Danny have a chat about adding Quinn to the team...among other things.


_**This story is a little rough. The show didn't mention Danny's absence in 10.03, so my brain made something up. Obviously it doesn't care about Steve possibly dating someone other than Danny. This takes place before 10.03 begins. **_

* * *

"So," Danny propped himself on his elbow. "You're gonna give her a badge?"

Steve brushed a wayward strand of hair out of Danny's eyes. "Yes, I am."

He leaned in and nudged Danny with his lips. The kiss was quick.

"Good." Danny smiled against Steve's lips and kissed him again. This time poking his tongue into Steve's mouth. Steve responded by opening wider and sucking on Danny's bottom lip. His second favorite thing. They didn't have time for his first favorite.

"I love when you agree with me."

"Mmmm… You love it when I do this." Danny reached between them and gave Steve a squeeze.

"You read my mind."

"Shame we don't have time."

"Then stop it." Steve hissed when Danny repeated the motion. "Stop teasing me."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Danny thrust into Steve and groaned. Then he pulled away with a stretch and a yawn. "I'll start the coffee. You shower."

"Wait –" Steve grabbed Danny's arm, pulling him back down. Even Danny's firm _babe_ and a glare didn't deter Steve. "Hey – you sure you're okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Quinn's good. Fits right in."

"Yea, that's the point."

"Now you wait – " Danny frowned. "You think I'm jealous?"

Steve shrugged, looking like the kid who hit the baseball through the window. "Tani may have mentioned – "

"What am I? Sixteen in pigtails?" Danny shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Jeez."

Steve let go of Danny.

"Seriously, Steven. You think I'm jealous?"

"No, but –"

"We're solid. As partners and –" Danny waved his hand between them. "As _partners_. I have no doubts about you. I trust you with my life. That includes this life we're building."

Steve's eyes twinkled in the morning light. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Danny nipped Steve's nose.

"It's just…I remember when Lou joined the team."

"Yea, I'm not proud of my reaction."

"And Cath."

"I was more pissed at her than jealous. She didn't treat you right. Still doesn't, if you want my opinion."

Silence drifted between them. Steve pulled the sheet over his chest and sighed. Danny sat on the edge of the bed. Catherine was a tough topic, ranking up there with Doris.

"Bottom line, babe. I want you to be happy. With me. Without me. Happy."

"That's rather grown up of you." Steve wrapped himself around Danny.

"Look at us, babe. We're halfway to old men. Falling asleep watching TV. Sitting in our chairs on the beach." Danny leaned back against Steve. "That's right – our chairs. I'll be there no matter who you're dating."

Steve was amused. Danny clearly had marked his territory. All over Steve's life. "Really?"

"You're never getting rid of me." Each word was punctuated with a kiss.

Raising an eyebrow, Steve fought a giggle. The sudden rush of emotion made him giddy and rock hard. "That a threat?"

"The best kind."

Danny pushed against Steve, kissing him. They lost another five minutes. Then broke away, composing himself before continuing their earlier conversation.

"So go – give Quinn the badge. Be safe. Conduct your little stakeout. Come back to me in one piece."

"You too." Steve laughed. "Those parent teacher conferences can be brutal."

"Don't joke about it, babe. His schoolwork is sliding." Danny stood, adjusting his sleep shorts. "Charlie keeps acting like Captain America, pulling stunts on the playground. Saving kids from bullies."

Steve smacked Danny's leg. "Chip off the old block."

"More like he's acting like you."

Laughing, Steve nodded and sat up in bed, leaning on the bank of pillows. Danny loved a mountain of pillows, so now Steve did, too.

"Charlie does love me." Steve smirked.

"Sure he does. You're the best, you goof."

"So are you, Danno." Steve grabbed Danny's hand. "I'll go with you, if you want."

"Nah, I've got this, babe."

"You sure?"

Danny squinted at Steve, studying him for a few seconds. "Hey – yes – and you've got a task force to run."

"You and Charlie are more important."

"It'll be fine. Nothing I haven't gone through with Grace."

Steve tugged on Danny's wrist, and he tumbled back into bed. It was too easy.

"Can't get enough of me, huh babe?"

Growling, Steve slipped his hands under Danny's shorts, squeezing his ass for an answer. They made out for a few minutes. One thing led to another, and they were naked under the sheet, sharing the same rhythm. Until they pushed one another over the edge. Steve falling first. Danny rolled over with a loud sigh, as he caught his breath.

"Now, we're both gonna be late." Danny cleaned himself roughly with his shorts. "Who needs exercise when I got you."

Steve chuckled, grabbing Danny's shorts from him. "You started it."

"God you're gross. Use this." Danny tossed a T-shirt from the hamper at Steve. "Hit the showers, sailor boy. We might still have time for breakfast."

"Going without breakfast can be a good thing."

"Says who?" Wrinkling his nose, Danny crossed his arms over his chest. Skipping meals was not his idea of fun.

"Nutrition experts and guys on the teams."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Torture experts."

"Ever heard of intermittent fasting?"

"Ever heard of hangry?"

"Yea – you." Steve threw a pillow at Danny.

He caught it and tossed it back. "You see my point then."

"So that's your excuse?"

"For what?"

"Being a grouch all the time." Steve gave him half a smile. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he kept picking anyway.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Shower. Now."

Steve didn't move. If anything, he made himself comfortable again. "Bossy, I like it."

Danny groaned and headed for the bathroom, muttering under his breath.

"Thought you told me to shower?"

"We can share."

"Seriously?" Steve slid out of bed and followed Danny. You hog all the water and take 5000 years."

"5000 years?"

Danny turned on the water, testing the temperature before stepping into the shower. He sighed when Steve pulled back the curtain and joined him, pressing their bodies together. Reality would intrude soon enough. For the moment, they enjoyed each other. Breakfast be damned.

* * *

_**Thanks, as always, for reading. **_


End file.
